Maximum Ride: Clueless
by The Rainbow Story Writer
Summary: Winter, Summer, Daniel, and Amanda are all surprised when they findout that they are different from others. They have to live life running from Erasers and Scientists. Much better than my Minecraft series. Only OCs for now, but they might meet the Flock later. A little comedy, a little Horror, a little Romance, and obviously a lot of adventure.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day?

**Maximum Ride: Clueless**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Erasers, and Whitecoats. I only own my OCs, Winter, Daniel, Amanda, and Summer.

Characters(sorry, there's a lot of 'em)

Name: Winter Female, 12 years old

Personality: Smart, sneaky, quiet, can be stubborn

Hybrid: 25% Snow leopard(has claws snow leopard ears snow leo. tail.), 20 % Bluejay (has blue, white, and black wings) 20% Angelfish (can breathe underwater and swim well)

Powers: Can freeze things (or simply make them cold) Can read minds, Can fly (blue jay), can talk to animals, invisibility, fast(snow leopard), computer smart( like Nudge)

Looks: Brown shoulder-length hair, deep usually brown eyes(they sometimes change, but they are always deep and serious) pale skin, has glasses because the School messed up her eyes when experimenting(like Iggy), has small freckles just below her glasses.

Bio: Has lived all her life not knowing that she isn't completely human because her father had her take pills that made her ears, claw, tail, and wing go away temporarily. Her father once went to the School to write a newspaper article and left with Baby Winter (and came back later and got baby Katherine)

Name: Amanda Female 12

Personality: Talkative nice, Fashionista

Hybrid: 10% Mount. Lion (can climb well, has cat-like ears, tail, and claws) 10% Hawk (has golden/white hawk wings, has hawk vision)

Powers: Hawk vision, can climb well, can change anything about her instantly(her looks, not personality).

(usual, since she can change anytime)Looks: has many freckles on her cheeks, thick long blonde hair, electric green eyes, tan skin.

Bio: She has known that she is a hybrid but her mother told her everyone was like that, but hides it, like she does. Doesn't know about her "changing anything about her" power yet. Was born Human, but the School did something that changed her early in life.

Name: Daniel Male 12

Personality: Smart nice quiet

Hybrid: 25% tiger(has tiger claws, ears, & tail) 10% Cardinal (has bright red and black wings) 10% fish (can breath underwater and swim well)

Powers: Telekinesis, invisibility, can breathe underwater, can fly.

Looks: Very Dark Brown hair, pale skin, glasses(same reason as Winter)dark blue eyes

Bio: Same story as Winter. Winter's school best friend.

Name: Summer Female 8

Personality: Angel's Personality, and very convincing, can lie well

Hybrid: 25% wolf(wolf senses), 10% dragonfly(dragonfly-like wings), 10% Great White Shark (likes fish(lol), can swim well, an breathe underwater)

Powers: Wolf senses, Can read minds, Telekinesis, can breathe underwater, can fly, can lie well, can warm things up

Looks: brown long hair, pale skin, gray eyes

Bio: Same as Winter. Her father claims that she and Winter are "sisters". Really close to Winter.

And finally, the story begins

**Chapter 1: Normal Day?**

(Winter POV)

Summer and I stepped onto the bus. My Middle school and her Elementary School share buses. Most girls my age would be embarrassed about their little sister, but I'm not. I'm usually proud of her. She's brave and she stands up for what she believes in. I wonder if I taught her that, or if she was born like that. I don't stand up against people as much as Summer does, but I will get in someone's face if it really matters.

We sat in our usual spot, third row from the back, right side, with me beside the window. I had asked Summer on the first day of school if she wanted a window seat and she said, "No, Winter, you should sit by the window. I know how much you like to look outside and think." To tell the truth she was right. I did like to look outside, but I did more than think. I imagined how great it would be to fly and soar above everyone else, to look at the buildings and trees from above.

That day(present day in the story),Summer said, "Winter?" "Yes?" I said, turning to look at her. "What do you think about when you look outside?" she asked me, and I could tell she was realizing that I was thinking of something amazing by the look in my eyes. Then I explained to her, the best that I could, what I always picture in my mind as I look out the window. Summer looked at me and smiled her sunny smile that explains her name completely.

Soon, I had to get off the bus. I waved goodbye to my sister and went inside. I walked onto the 6th grade hall, immediately greeted by Daniel, my best school friend. "Hello." He said. He was on his knees in front of his locker, probably trying to get it open. I walked to my locker, which was only a couple feet away from Daniel's. After what looked like several tries, my friend couldn't get his locker open. I started to open mine and it only took one try, which apparently got Daniel mad.

"Why isn't this opening?" He yelled, banging his hands against the door. For a second, it looked like he had claws, and were using them to scratch the locker, but I blinked and the claws went away. "You need some help?" I asked, walking closer to his locker. He frowned, frustrated, and backed away so I could try. I didn't even ask his combination. Ever since the beginning of school, he's needed help getting it open, so I memorized the combination along with my own.

"You're welcome." I said, teasing, as the door swung open. He got back on his knees and unpacked, as I walked towards my homeroom/science teacher, Mr. Calm's door. The door opened just as I reached it. Mr. Calm, dressed in his usual white lab coat, said while grinning widely, "I saw you coming towards the door." "Great..." I mumbled. "Come on in, you're a little late, but that's okay. Have you seen Daniel?" He asked, his creepy grin staying. I nodded, "He's at his locker." I walked past Mr. Calm and sat in an empty seat.

A thing I need to tell you about Mr. Calm: He's creepy. He grins all the time in a really weird way, and he looks like a mad scientist: crazy hair, lab coat. Soon, Daniel walked in, sat beside me, and class began, along with the not-so-normal part of my day.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Calm turns out to be

**Chapter 2: Mr. Calm turns out to be just as creepy as he looks**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and their families. No suing is necessary.**

**A/n: I'm sorry about putting the name Katherine on Summer's OC thing. I'll try to fix it.**

Once Daniel was seated, Mr. Calm started to talk. "Students, today I'm going to do something I should have done years and years ago. Hybrids, you know who you are. Please stand up. Because it's time to die!" Amanda got up from her seat, and, sharp claws extended from her fingers, along with wings from her back, ears from her head, and a tail from above her bottom. Amanda flew toward Mr. Calm, her claws ready to be used as weapons. Mr. Calm snapped his fingers and in came eight big, strong guys that looked a little wolf-ish.

(I know I said Amanda didn't know that everyone wasn't a hybrid, but I lied LOL)

"Erasers" I thought I heard her say under her breathe(spelling?). Amanda stopped trying to attack Mr. Calm and attacked the Wolf Men. I turned in my seat and saw Daniel, who had ears (like Amanda's) that had orange and black stripes, along with a matching tail. Black and

red wings had sprouted from his back. I gasped. "What?" He asked turning to me. When he saw me, he gasped back. "Look at yourself!" We both said. I did, and I had blue wings just like his and a white and gray tail. "You have ears, too. They match your tail." I said, "Do I have ears?" He nodded.

While we were wondering about our new...um...I don't know...wings/tails/ears, Amanda was fighting. "Little help!" she called. Daniel and I got up, and rushed towards her. I felt my claws being extended, and I jumped at on of the wolf-guys. Somehow I ended up on his back, and I slashed at his neck with my claws. When I finished with one, I did the same to the next. Amanda was continuing to kick two of them. She'd kick one, he would stumble, the other would come after her(after coming back from when he stumbled earlier.) Then she would kick him, and it repeated until they were both on the ground. Daniel didn't seem to know what to do, so he was flying and throwing things around the room at them. The other kids in the classroom just stared at us, in awe.

When five of them were down, we realized the wolf-dudes, or as Amanda explained later, Erasers, were only one of our problems. Mr. Calm was going after us too. He grabbed Daniel's tail and started to cut at it with a knife. He also tried to get me off of the Erasers' backs.

When all nine of our attackers were on the ground, Amanda led us and the our classmates out of the building. That's the last I remember.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Training

Chapter 3: Explanations and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride, White Coats or Erasers. I really do think you know this already though, since this is FANFICTION.

Soon, Summer, Daniel, his parents, Amanda, her mom, and I were all at Zee Zee's Pizza so we could talk about the strange wing-and-tail-and-ears-and-claws stuff. According to Amanda and her mom, we (me, Summer, Daniel, Amanda)were all hybrids, part human, part animal(s)and we were created or injected with animal DNA in a lab. Also, Mr. Calm is a scientist on a team that create (or inject the DNA into people to make) hybrids. Apparently, somehow, we all escaped from the scientists' lab building, that Amanda called "The School". Well, the scientists don't want us to leave The School so we can continue being experimented on. So, Mr. Calm and other scientists are coming after us so they can capture us.

"So...why hasn't he come after us before now, we've been in school with him for almost a year" Daniel asked. "I'm not sure. It's possible he hasn't known before now...but I don't know why he just now noticed." Amanda's mom said. "Let's stop talking. I want to figure out what all of you guys' powers are!" Amanda said, excitedly. "Amandaaa" her mom warned, then continued, "Since you will face the scientists, or as Amanda and I call them, Whitecoats, you will need some training in fighting."

Once we were outside, Daniel, Amanda, Summer and I all took some sort of pill that reversed our hybrid-parts-invisible pill. "Try out your wings." Amanda told me, once they appeared. I nodded, and tried to move them a little. They flapped and I jumped a little. The jumping and the flapping sort of sent me flying, unintentionally. "There you go!" Amanda said, smiling. "I didn't mean to do that..." I said. "Oh. That happens to me a lot too." she jumped and flapped, and soon she was next to me.

Summer POV

Well, I wasn't too happy when I realized something out-of-the-ordinary happened at Winter's school and not mine. I tried to listen to Amanda telling the story, since Winter and Daniel were still a bit traumatized.

Anyway, back to training, I was surprised about how my wings looked. Since they were dragonfly wings, I sort of looked like a fairy, although Daniel and Winter looked like angels with cat tails & ears. I didn't have any hybrid features other than my wings that I could see, but I hoped that wasn't all. When Amanda's mom saw me looking at my wings, she knew what I was thinking. "Don't worry." she said, "You probably have mostly special powers, instead of things that make you look different, but that's even cooler, right?" I nodded and smiled, thankful she wanted to make me feel better.

* * *

Me: Sorry for such a quick chapter. Another one will come soon. I promise.

?: Don't forget me!

Me: Oh. Don't let me forget to introduce my new author's note buddy. This is Gwen, she is my pet rainbow penguin. You can (hopefully) see a cartoon picture of her as my avatar picture.

Gwen: Hi! -waves little wing-

Me: Please don't forget to leave reviews, criticizing or praising, or just giving ideas, I don't care. I love all of the comments.

Gwen: One simple comment inspired her to write this chapter. And a different one for the last chapter. No kidding.

Me: Meow.

Gwen: What?Was?That?

Me: Gwen, you've been my pet for long enough to know that I randomly meow from time-to-time.

Gwen: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Um...The Rainbow Story Writer...

Me: Gwen, I told you to call me RSM, Raini(e or no e), Rainy, or Rainbow.

Gwen: Raini?

Me: Yeah?

Gwen:I thought you said you were going to add some Dinter in this chapter.

Me: Dinter?

Gwen: Do you prefer Waniel?

Me: What are you talking about?

Gwen: Winter and Daniel. You know...

Me: Oh yes. Dinter will definitely be in for next chapter.

Gwen: Bye! -Turns off recorder-


	4. Chapter 4: Light Blue and Gray

Chapter 4: Light Blue and Gray

Disclaimer: The usual, I own my OCs, their families, that's all.

Author's Note :) :

Me: Hi guys! Sorry for...um..

Gwen: Me turning the Author's Note recorder off without Rainy saying bye?

Me: Yes, Gwen, that's what I mean.

Gwen: So it's Dinter Day, right?

Me:...wha- oh yeah. Yes, it is officially Dinter Day.

Gwen: It won't be too much Dinter though, right?

Me: Right. I don't like fanfics that are all romance and pairings, but I do like some on the side that the characters have to deal with along with the normal conflict.

Gwen: You just blew my mind...

Me: Really? Why?

Gwen: Uh, rainbow penguins have a short attention span, remember?

Me: Oh yes, I totally learned that in my "Taking care of a rainbow penguin class" -sarcastic-

Gwen: Oh whatever, let's just get on to the Dinter :)))))

Daniel's POV

I could tell Winter was having a ton of fun trying out her hybrid powers. You might ask how I know this. No, I can't read minds. The only reason I knew is because Winter's eyes were light, bright, happy-looking blue. The light blue usually meant she was happy and having fun.

I started to fly closer to where she was hovering. "Daniel, have you figured out all your hybrid animals yet? I'm part snow leopard, part blue jay, and part angelfish!" she called to me, grinning. I nodded. "I'm part tiger, part cardinal, and part fish." I told her, getting an odd warm feeling about how she was smiling.

* * *

Me: Achoo! I think I'm coming down with some writer's-block-itis. -cough-cough-

Gwen: Come on! It's Dinter Day!

Me: Just kidding, I'm fine -smiles- :)))))

* * *

Winter's POV

For a while I just hovered a bit, staring at the sky around me. It took me a while to notice what Daniel had been staring at. Me. (okay, don't get weird thoughts guys, he was staring at her face! No where else! They're only 12!) I turned to him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him. "The color, or colors, of your eyes." he said. "What about them?" I wondered aloud.

* * *

Me: Sorry about the constant Author's Notes, but come on, it's Dinter Day!

Gwen: Did you get the eye color scene idea from Matched?

Me: -cough- Um... of course not...

Gwen: I thought you said you weren't sick!"

Me: See ya! -turns off recorder-

* * *

Daniel's POV

I have no idea why I blurted this out, but I was thinking it, "I'm thinking about how every color of them is beautiful and unique." Her eyes flashed from light blue to light gray. That color usually meant she was extremely happy or dreaming. Her cheeks also turned dark red, or at least as dark as someone with pale snowy skin could get. Her smile didn't change. "Th...thank you." She said. I felt my cheeks and ears get 200 shades darker than Winter's.

* * *

Summer's POV

I looked up from Amanda's face, who was talking about fighting or something. Winter and Daniel were hovering in the air, smiling at eachother with their cheeks red and Winter's eyes gray. Oh, yeah, and Winter had Daniel's hand in hers! What the heck! What did I miss? I automatically knew what was happening. Hey! Don't think just because I'm eight I can't recognize love!

I had half the nerve to fly up there and kick Daniel out of the sky for doing whatever made my sister have that mushy look on her face. When I was about to do just that, I realized how cute they would look together. _Aww! _I thought. "Umm...Amanda...I think we should leave them alone." I said, pointing at them. She looked up and nodded. I think I noticed some anger in her eyes for a second, but I must've been wrong.

* * *

Winter's POV

We stayed there a long time, looking at eachother. "I..um...uh...just...well...I..." he said. That's when I realized I had his hand in mine this whole time. I let go, and a quick pop of sadness went through my stomach. "Sorry." I said, starting to land so I could go back to training. When I was about to be on the ground, I heard a small, simple, but beautiful and amazing at the time word. "No." He had said.

I turned around. He had flew down to my level and was behind me. "No what?" I asked, even though I thought I knew. "You don't have to be-" He started, but I shook my head and took his hand again. It was so warm. I stared into his eyes and it was like he was speaking to me, with no sound. _Wow. How haven't I noticed this beauty all those years? _he said, or at least I heard. "Same with you." I said. He sort of jumped back, startled. "What?" he asked. "You said..." I started. "Did I really say that out loud...or?" he wondered.

Daniel's POV

Had she read my mind? She must've. I didn't think I really said it out loud. "Doesn't matter." she said. By now, I knew exactly what it meant in movies and books when it talked about feeling like it was just me and her in the world. I was thinking about that when she jumped at me. I got a little scared at first, I thought she was going to hurt me. Then I noticed she had her head on my shoulder and her arms around my neck. I blinked. Did she read my mind again? Did she know I was thinking about the "just me and her" thing? I don't know. At the time I didn't care. I just hugged her back.

Amanda's POV(for the first time!)

I walked outside. We had all gone to Winter's house after Zee Zee's pizza to train. It had been about twenty minutes since Winter's younger sister, I think Summer was her name, and I went inside. I immediately saw Winter and Daniel. The were in midair, with Winter's head rested on his shoulder and arms around his neck. Daniel was hugging her back, eyes closed and head resting on her back. I gasped. I sort of felt a little angry for some reason. I didn't like Daniel, he was just a normal...actually extremely nerdy kid. I wasn't being protective of Winter, either, the only reason we're even the least bit friends is because of this whole hybrid thing.

Soon, the anger passed and I realized what a great couple they were. I pulled my IPhone out of my pocket and started taking pictures. Then I flew up there to help them get back to reality.

Winter's POV

"Umm...little lovey-dovies...I'm going to need you guys to get out of your little trance before you forget to keep using your wings and fall." I heard Amanda's sort-of new jersey accent say. I opened my eyes and all I saw was shirt. I turned my head and remembered exactly what I was doing. I moved, and Daniel moved his head off my back. Soon, Summer was up here, too. "Winter and Daniel, floating in the air K-I-" She started before I covered her mouth. "We hugged, and talked, that's all." I told her.

Aw. Crabcakes. I'm going to have to deal with talking to my dad about this.

_Me: Okay, is that enough Dinter for the next couple of episodes?

Gwen: Yes. But what is Winter's dad going to say?

Me: I dunno. I'm tired. And hungry.

Gwen: -pulls out fish- Want some?

Me: No thanks.

Gwen: This chapter not only contained a lot of Dinter, it was also really long.

Me: That's good though, right?

Gwen: Yes.

Me: Do you think that chapter was too dramatic?

Gwen: No, not as long as you have a good comedy chapter coming up.

Me: Okay. Since Winter is talking to her dad about Daniel, I'm sure it will be extremely funny.

Gwen: Bye! Don't forget to review! -turn off recorder-


End file.
